I Have Been Changed (TRADUCCIÓN)
by klainerulestheworld
Summary: Historia: I Have Been Changed. Escrita por: Charleygyrl. Romance/Drama. Rated: M (lenguaje) N/A: Badboy! Blaine cheerio! La vida de Kurt, cuando se cansa de ser intimidado, es posible que éstos dos se enamoren y Kurt cambie completamente? Cambió para mejor? O para peor?
1. Unforgettable encounter

TRADUCCIÓN AL ESPAÑOL.

Historia:** I Have Been Changed**

Escrito por:** Charleygyrl**

_Glee no me pertecene. Esta historia es una traducción, la autora es **Charleygyrl**_

_Esta historia contiene ahora mismo 21 capítulos, he leído también **A change of heart**, pero me decidí por traducir ésta primero ya que me gustó más. Espero que os guste ésta historia cómo me ha gustado a mí :) (La útlima actualización fue el 16 de Septiembre, espero que la acabe y no la olvide)  
_

* * *

Los estudiantes del McKinley High invadieron los pasillos al sonal la campana. Kurt Hummel estaba cansado de los muchos golpes y burlas que recibió durante demasiado tiempo. Se puso su uniforme de Cheerios y se dirigió al aparcamiento con su Navegador.

Puso las llaves en su mochila, mirando a su alrededor. Comenzó a tararear una melodía demasiado familiar

_"... When you feel too tired but you can't sleep..."_

Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no oyó unos pasos detrás de él

_Paso! Paso! Paso!_

Alguien estaba empujándo un poco en su hombro. Se dió la vuelta, sorprendido, y se encontró con unos hermosos ojos verde-avellana. Ese misterioso chico que tenía unos pantalones de cuero apretados y_ (Oh dios, Kurt lo estaba mirando)_, músculos tensos, con una camiseta de manga corta negra con cuello en forma de V por debajo de la chaqueta negra. Y su pelo? Oh dios, un montón de rizos. Rizos oscuros.

_Hmmm..._ Kurt se preguntó cómo sería pasar sus dedos a través de él...

_¡Basta!_ Pensó Kurt, dándose cuenta de que él le seguía mirando, con la boca abierta.

"¿Tienes un mechero?" Preguntó el muchacho con voz baja y ronca

Él levantó una ceja. "Umm.. ¿Tengo pinta de tener un mechero?" Kurt contestó divertido. Se recolocó su camiseta de Cheerio nervioso

"Oh! Bien. Un listillo. Ya me gustas, ¿cómo te llamas preciosa?"

Kurt se sonrojó hasta las orejas

"Umm, me alegra saber que te hago sonrojar" Sonrió "Bueno, necesito un mechero. Dejaré que vueltas a tus increíbles volteretas" El badboy sonrió y se alejó.

Kurt suspiró y abrió la puerta

"Por cierto, ese uniforme es caliente..." Oyó el murmullo del chico en boz baja mientras se alejaba

Kurt no podía dejar de pensar en ese 'misteroso badboy'. Había algo en él que le llamaba la atención. Y era algo misterioso, en el buen sentido. Kurt pasó sus noches preguntándose cómo sus labios rosas besarían y como se sentiría.

El sonido del teléfono que estaba sonando trajo a Kurt de vuelta a la tierra. Vió la pantalla y era una llamada de Mercedes

"Hey Cedes" Kurt suspiró

"Hey! ¿Porqué no estás en el entrenamiento de los Cheerios?" preguntó

"Uh.. Tenía muchos deberes, lo siento" Kurt mintió

"Ah. Sí, claro. Bueno, Sue se va a enfadar. Y deberes? Es Viernes, Kurt. ¿Quieres probar otra vez?"

"Estoy cansado. Hablaremos mañana. ¿Vamos al Lima Bean?" Kurt jugueteó con sus dedos nerviosamente

"Vale. Es una cita, te recojo a las 8"

"Ok, buenas noches" suspiró

"Buenas noches"

Kurt colgó y prácticamente tiró el teléfono a la mesita de noche.

Sip.

Esta noche, bueno... Este fin de semana, iba a ser larga.

Kurt se puso su pijama de seda azul y se metió en la cama, apagando la lamparita.

Se quedó dormido profundamente.

A la mañana siguiente, el Lima Bean estaba lleno de gente. Pero era sábado, así que no debería extrañarle. Lima Bean era una cafetería muy conocida en Lima, Ohio.

Kurt cogió su moka sin grasa grande, como siempre, y Mercedes pidió un bollo de arándanos.

Se sentaron en la mesa de siempre y Mercedes le miró

"Así que... ¿Qué está pasando en realidad, Kurt?"

* * *

**N/T:** Aww, son adorables, verdad? Sí verdad? Dí que sí, sí, lo son ^^

Os voy a dejar** Spoilers** cómo hago en mi historia (_**Lo que nadie pensaría**_):)

Agradezco de verdad todos los reviews que me escribiis, sean buenos, malos, consejos, amenazas de muerte... Así me doy cuenta de si estoy haciendo algo mal, debo cambiar algo, mejorar alguna cosa...

**...**

**SPOILERS CAPÍTULO 2**

"No seas tímido. No muerdo..." Dijo mientras ponía el cigarrillo detrás de la oreja izquiera "...fuerte..." murmuró, sonriendo

Kurt estaba ruborizado. Pero, se dió cuenta rápidamente "Espera, ¿QUÉ?" chilló


	2. At the mall

_Muchas gracias a Gabriela Cruz, Candy Criss y Ilse Wayland por los reviews :3 Los badboys es lo mejor *-* Me encantan esas historias _

TRADUCCIÓN AL ESPAÑOL.

Historia:** I Have Been Changed**

Escrito por:** Charleygyrl**

_Glee no me pertecene. Esta historia es una traducción, la autora es **Charleygyrl**_

* * *

Kurt jugó con la tapa de su café nerviosamente "No sé d-de lo que estás ha-hablando" Dijo mientras evitaba la mirada de su amiga

"Vale. Ahora sé que estás mintiendo. Estás tartamudeando. Vamos, Kurt, habla conmigo" Ella tomó un bocado de su bollo.

"Estoy pensando en transferirme..." comenzó

Silencio.

"Espera, ¿QUÉ?" dijo con incredulidad

"Bueno, eh... Yo..."

"Kurt, ¿hizo Dave Karofsky algo otra vez?"

"Por desgracia, sí. Dalton es un lugar seguro, o eso he oído... Es que no sé qué más hacer Cedes" Una lagrima cayó por su mejilla"

"Te tengo Kurt. Déjame cuidar de tí" Ella sonrió de modo tranquilizadora

"No, está bien. Gracias, si embargo"

"Cállate. Vamos, ¿quiéres ir de compras?" Movió las cejas

"Claro. Podríamos hacer eso"

Se apresuraron al coche y fueron al centro comercial. Caminaron de tienda en tienda y viendo diferentes tipos de ropa y zapatos caros.

Kurt estaba mirando una elegante chaqueta negra de Marc Jacobs

Esa chaqueta negra... Kurt estaba pensando que era bastante sexy _(Basta Kurt!)_.

"Tierra a Kurt..."

Lo que Kurt no sabía es que el badboy que le estaba mirando _(o más bien, comiéndoselo con los ojos)_. Mientras tanto, Mercedes TODAVÍA estaba intentando sacarle de sus pensamientos, sueños, o lo que fuera.

"Umm.. Kurt? Kurt! KURT!"

Volvió a la tierra

"No hay que necesidad de gritar, dios" Puso los ojos con gracia

"Bueno..." Una voz muy familiar para Kurt sonó detrás de él

Mercedes le miró confundida

Kurt se dió la cuelta y se encontró con el chico de ojos verdes-avellana, contuvo el aliento "H-hola"

"Hey... Kurt, ¿verdad?" sonrió y _(oh dios)_ el mundo de Kurt se detuvo y se quedó inmovil unos segundos (O sería el corazón?)

"S-sí. Umm, no me dijeras tu nombre..." trató de no mirarle, pero era imposible. Llevaba una camiseta de manga larga blanca, pantalones largos y botas negros. Estaba de-li-cio-so _(Basta Kurt!)_

Kurt bajó los ojos y sonrió

El chico notó el sonrojo de Kurt en sus mejillas "Blaine. Blaine Anderson, créeme, el placer es todo mío" Sonrió y le tendió la mano, mirándolo de arriba a abajo al hermoso cheerio

Kurt no dudó en responder, y le dió la mano a Blaine Anderson. Saltó. (Acaso Blaine sintió esa onda de electricidad también?!) Pensó Kurt

"No seas tímido. No muerdo..." Dijo mientras ponía el cigarrillo detrás de la oreja izquiera "...fuerte..." murmuró, sonriendo

Kurt estaba ruborizado. Pero, se dió cuenta rápidamente "Espera, ¿QUÉ?" chilló

Blaine se rió entre dientes.

Kurt adoraba esa risa.

De repente, los amigos de Blaine estaban gritándole "Voy a dejaros hacer lo que estubierais haciendo. Hablamos luego, Kurt" Blaine se fue junto a sus amigos

Kurt vió que Blaine le guiñó un ojo y se lamió inconscientemente sus labios.

* * *

**SPOILERS CAP. 3**

"¿Te gusta?"

"JA!" Kurt se burló

Mercedes se limitó a sonreir "Yo creo que sí, y todo el hecho de verte la cara lo hace todo bastante obvio"


	3. Talk

_IrisGleek: Verdad? A mí me encantan *-* Gracias por seguir la historia :D _

_CandyCriss: Seguramente fue casualidad, aunque no lo sé e.e JAJAJAJA Siii falta un poco :(_

_Fioreeh-VCC: Siento desilusionarte D: Es simplemente badboy jajaja_

TRADUCCIÓN AL ESPAÑOL.

Historia:** I Have Been Changed**

Escrito por:** Charleygyrl**

_Glee no me pertecene. Esta historia es una traducción, la autora es **Charleygyrl**_

* * *

La vuelta de regreso a Lima era torpe pero a la vez tranquilo, escuchando la radio. Kurt miraba a la ventana, evitando tener una conversación con Mercedes

"¿Quiéres decirme quién era ese, Kurt?"

"Sólo alguien que conocí de camino a casa" dijo Kurt mientras se rascaba la barriga al sentir algunas náuseas y mareos.

"Mmm-hmm... Claaaro que lo es, Kurt" dijo, sin sonar convencida "¿Quieres hablar-?"

"NO" interrumpió Kurt

Silencio

"¿Te gusta?"

"JA!" Kurt se burló

Mercedes se limitó a sonreir "Yo creo que sí, y todo el hecho de verte la cara lo hace todo bastante obvio"

Se detubieron delante de la casa de Kurt, por fín

Mercedes habló primero "Todo lo que estoy diciendo, Kurt, es que tengas cuidado, ¿vale? Sabes que tienes que ser feliz. Durante estas últimas semanas, me he dado cuenta de que no has sido tan feliz como lo pareces ahora, ¿es tan obvio?"

Kurt pensó por un momento. No sabía que decir. Era bastante obvio, por cienrto. "Gracias Cedes. Sé lo que quieres decir" sonrió

"Lo sabes" Cedes le guiñó un ojo. "Te veré más tarde. Llámame o envíame un mensaje si quieres hablar con alguien"

"Por supuesto" Kurt sonrió y salió, cerrando su puerta detrás de él

Mientras se dirigía a la puerta de su casa, el coche salió a toda velocidad.

Por mucho que Kurt se intentaba concentrar en echarse laca en su pelo, simplemente no podía. Bajó las escaleras para tomar algo.

Su padre estaba viendo _Deadliest Catch_, en la pantalla plana de 56", bebiendo una cerveza.

Kurt agarró una botella de agua y una manzana, se dirigió a la sala mientras observaba a su padre.

"Hey chico, ¿cómo te fue el día hoy?" Burt miró a su hijo

Kurt tomó un sorbo y dijo "Genial. Mercedes me llevó de compras. Nada nuevo, en realidad"

Desde que Burt fue ingresado en el hospital a causa de un ataque cardíaco leve, lo que le llevó a coma, Kurt nunca mencionó su situación de acoso para no causarle estrés a su padre. Mierda, Mercedes es la única que lo sabe por ahora. Kurt se sintió mal al mentirle, pero al mismo tiempo, su padre no necesita esas cargas. Kurt sentía que era una carga.

"Eso es bueno. Bueno, me voy a ir ya a la cama. Tengo que abrir la tienda mañana temprano. Uno de los trabajadores está enfermo con gripe, ¿te importaría entrar a las 9?"Burt se puso en pie y se estiró, dejando la cerveza en la mesa.

"Claro que sí, papá" Kurt bostezó

"Bueno, tu también deberías descansar, te ves cansado"

"Tienes razón" murmuró Kurt

Ambos se fueron a sus cuartos.

Burt cerró la puerta de su habitación, y Kurt hizo lo mismo.

En la habitación de Kurt, hizo su rutina de cuidado de la piel de cada noche. Vió la foto enmarcada en su cuarto, era su madre sosteniendole en brazos cuando era un bebé. La echaba muchísimo de menos.

Terminó y se preparó para mañana. Tenía miedo, la verdad. Estaba agotado de la práctica con los Cheerios, los deberes, practicar solos para los New Directions, y el instituto en general. La vida, en general, la verdad.

Kurt durmió plácidamente.

* * *

**SPOILERS CAP. 4**

_De repente, Kurt podía sentir el aliento caliente de Blaine en su oído. Mierda. Como si su sola presencia no fuera una distracción, ahora se convertía en una distracción aún más grande._

_"Ten cuidado preciosa. No querrás tener un accidente..." lamió la oreja de Kurt_


	4. Oil and Grease

_**IrisGleek:** Me alegro que te guste! Es muy bonita :3 Pero siempre que veo una historia que me interesa y me gusta, o es antigua y sin acabar, o algo parecido :( a ver si la autora actualiza, llev desde el 29 de Septiembre sin actualizar D: Pero bueno, aún hay una tirada hasta llegar al capítulo 21 jaja_

TRADUCCIÓN AL ESPAÑOL.

Historia:** I Have Been Changed**

Escrito por:** Charleygyrl**

_Glee no me pertecene. Esta historia es una traducción, la autora es **Charleygyrl**_

* * *

El día en _Neumáticos y Lubricantes Hummel _fue extremadamente lento. Kurt se presentó a las 9am en punto, y Burt estaba en su pequeña oficina excesivamente saturasa lleno de papeleo de los clientes. Se le veía demasiado estresado para su propio bien.

Kurt experimentó con diferentes herramientas, aprendiendo. A Kurt no le importaba ensuciarse con la sucia grasa o aceite, siempre y cuando él tubiera su mono puesto. Pero, al mismo tiempo, no podía esperar a llegar a casa, ducharse, descansar, hacer su rutina del cuidado de la piel y preparar la semana en el instituto.

Kurt notaba su propio latido en la llame que tenía en su mano, mientras escuchaba a su padre discutiendo por teléfono con un cliente, Kurt negó con la cabeza y se rió.

De repente, Kurt escuchó un fuerte trueno y lluvia llegar. Sus ojos se agrandaron mientras miraba afuera. Se encogió de hombros y volvió con las herramientas.

_¡BANG!_

Un fuerte golpe que provino de la puerta del garaje.

Sobresaltado, Kurt levantó la mirada y sintió su aliento.

Blaine Anderson gruñó, sacudiendo sus botas, tratando de deshacerse del barro y el agua "¡Mierda! Estúpido tiempo" Miró hacia Kurt muy sorprendido.

"Kurt! Atiende a ese cliente! Estoy con el teléfono" Gritó Burt desde su oficina

Kurt lentamente se levantó de su asiento y se lamió los labios. Estudió cuidadosamente a Blaine. El chico estaba absolutamente empapado. Su enorme cantidad de ruzos oscuros estaban pegados a su cabeza. Su camisa e color azul oscura estaba muy aferrada a su abdomen definido...

"Mi moto necesita funcionar... Kurt" sonrió, mientras estudiaba la bata de Kurt con manchas de aceite y grasa _(Mierda! Blaine le estaba viendo así de sucio!)_

"C-cuál crees que es el problema" Kurt tartamudeó

Blaine negó con la cabeza, el agua seguía goteando en su camisa aún empapada "No estoy seguro..." murmuró entre dientes "Ow, MIERDA. Mi cigarrillo está mojado..." se quejó y lo tiró a la basura

"Fumar mata, lo sabes" Kurt pasó junto a él observando la moto

"Lo mismo ocurre con tu apariencia..." Susurró Blaine, esperando que Kurt no lo oyera...

Kurt lo escuchó, pero fingió como si nada. Su corazón latía con fuerza dentro de su pecho. Y sentía que sus nervios le ganaban.

Burt salió de su oficina "Hey, cuál parece ser el problema?" miró a Blaine y luego a la moto

Blaine se encogió de hombros, no sabía.

"Ok, no te preocupes. Voy a echarle un vistazo" Burt se acercó a la moto y empezó a inspeccionarla "Kurt, ve a mi oficina y ayudale a rellenar el papeleo"

Kurt asintió y Blaine le siguió. Él estaba tratando de ser discreto mientras echaba un vistazo al culo de Kurt. Él era bastante astuto cuando se trataba de cosas como esas.

Caminaron a la oficina y Kurt se sentó en la silla de su padre. Se las arregló para coger una pila de papeles y entregárselos a Blaine "Vas a tener que rellenar ésto. Tómate todo el tiempo que necesites. La información de arriba lo explica bastante bien"

"Ok, y sí, por lo general me tomo mi tiempo" Le guiñó un ojo

Kurt se aclaró la garganta "Uh-huh. Igual que yo" murmuró

Blaine le miró rápidamente. "Espera, ¿Qué fue eso?" Ahora el turno de ruborizarse fue de Blaine. _Bingo! _Pensó Kurt

"Nada" dijo, y señaló los papeles de Blaine para que empezara

Fue tranquilo; Blaine suspiraba mientras miraba todo el papeleo

"Ok, hecho" le entregó los papeles a Kurt. Su mano rozó la suave mano de Kurt mientras se los daba.

"Err, ok... Vamos a ver" Kurt evitó la mirada.

_Edad: 17 años_

_Fecha de nacimiento: 14 de diciembre del 1991_

_Dirección: 2281 Ámbar Loop Road_

_Teléfono: 555-0126..._

"Ok... Esto debería ser suficiente. Se lo voy a dar a mi padre"

"Ok, claro" Blaine y Kurt se levantaron, y Kurt le hizo un gesto hacia el garaje

Kurt le entregó los papeles a su papá

"Te llamaremos. Mi hijo y yo discutiremos el coste"

"Ok gracias Sr. Hummel" Dijo Blaine "Qué pasa con mi viaje a casa?"

El corazón de Kurt casi le sale.

"Hijo, ¿podrías...?" dijo Burt mientras se frotaba la parte posterior de su cabeza calva

"Claro, dame las llaves"

"Mierda, ésta lluvia es fuerte" Kurt murmuró, agarrando el volante

De repente, Kurt podía sentir el aliento caliente de Blaine en su oído. Mierda. Como si su sola presencia no fuera una distracción, ahora se convertía en una distracción aún más grande.

"Ten cuidado preciosa. No querrás tener un accidente..." lamió la oreja de Kurt

Kurt gimió con un suspiro tembloroso "Ya hemos llegado"

Blaine se movió y se dispuso a salir, pero se detuvo "Por cierto, Kurt. Si querías mi número, sólo tenías que pedirlo..." Se lamió los labios y sonrió, dando un portazo

Kurt se quedó sin palabras.

* * *

**SPOILER CAP. 5**

_Blaine estaba ahí, mirando a Kurt, con ojos oscuros y llenos de lujuria. Kurt se dió cuenta de que él también se estaba mordiendo el labio superior. Entonces Kurt notó algo más. Algo metálico y brillante._

_Oh mierda. Blaine tiene un piercing en la lengua. Kurt sintió sus pantalones más apretados todavía. Se movió incómodo y se sonrojó a un color rojo profundo._

**...**

_Kurt lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos_

_"Saca una foto, durará más tiempo precioso" dijo Blaine con su sonrisa pelicular._


	5. School days

TRADUCCIÓN AL ESPAÑOL.

Historia:** I Have Been Changed**

Escrito por:** Charleygyrl**

_Glee no me pertecene. Esta historia es una traducción, la autora es **Charleygyrl**_

* * *

Kurt cerró su taquilla el Lunes por la mañana, muy temprano. Él definitivamente NO era, en ningún caso, una persona madrugadora.

"Hey, señorita Hummel. ¿Vas a ir a la prácitica de los Cheerios hoy? ¿O te tengo que patear tu culo de porcelana? Sabes que lo haré"

"Buenos días a tí también, Santana" Kurt se volvió para mirarla

"Joder, Hummel. Te ves fatal"

"Gracias! Yo también te amo Satanás!" dijo sarcásticamente

"Hay que echar un polvo. Tal vez te ayudará a dormir" sugirió mientras se tocaba su pelo recogido en una coleta alta

"Uh-huh" murmuró

Él odia cuando Santana tenía razón, para ser honesto. Ayer pasó la noche pensando en Blaine. Blaine y su sexy abdomen. Sus sexys rizos. Su sonrisa...

"Hola... ¿Tierra a Kurt?" una mano familiar estaba a centímetros de su cara

_Maldita sea, ¿desde cuando Mercedes estaba delante mía? ¿Cuánto tiempo estube mirando a ninguna parte consumido por mis pensamientos? _Kurt pensó, bostezando

"Oye, quién es ése chico que no deja de mirar a Kurt somo si se lo fuera a follar con la mirada?" Preguntó Santando, mirando más allá de Kurt, en la dirección donde Blaine estaba de pie. Kurt no podía evitarlo, tenía que mirar.

Y sí.

Blaine estaba ahí, mirando a Kurt, con ojos oscuros y llenos de lujuria. Kurt se dió cuenta de que él también se estaba mordiendo el labio superior. Entonces Kurt notó algo más. Algo metálico y brillante.

_Oh mierda. Blaine tiene un piercing en la lengua_. Kurt sintió sus pantalones más apretados todavía. Se movió incómodo y se sonrojó a un color rojo profundo.

"Oh. Um. Es Blaine. Blaine Anderson. Creo que es nuevo" Murmuró cogiendo su movhila

"És nuevo! Y dios! Fumar le hace tan caliente..." Santana señaló

Una vez más, él odia cuando ella tenía razón

Silencio

"Hummel, en serio, si tu no coges ese culo, te aseguro que yo lo haré" Sonrió con picardía

...

Blaine se apoyó en su taquilla, mientras su mente se imaginaba todas las cosas que podría hacer con Kurt. Honestamente, quería coger ese bonito culo sobre un escritorio. Hasta que Kurt acabase gritando su nombre, literalmente. _Mierda, ahora estoy duro_, pensó, jugando con el aro de su lengua. No sabía si acercarse o quedarse ahí. Tenía un deseo tan ardiente que no podía explicar.

Bueno, él es un adolesciente que está MUY bueno. Pero, había algo en Kurt Hummel que lo atrajo a él completamente. O eso creía.

_A la mierda._

Se dirigió a ese ángel de porcelana.

...

_Oh dios, Oh dios. Oh dios mío. Va a venir._

"Hola, Blaine. Oí que eres nuevo aquí. Soy Santana. Si alguna vez quieres esto..." Saltana declaró sin rodeos

"Lo siento, soy gay" Los ojos color ámbar miel de Blaine no se separaron de los de Kurt

Kurt tomó una fuerte inhalación de aire

"Hola preciosa" Blaine sonrió

"H-hola Blaine" Kurt se mordió el labio interior. Y a Blaine le pareció muy sexy.

"Nervioso?" Preguntó Blaine

Kurt se dió cuenta de que sus ojos estaban un tono más oscuro, ¿fue la lujuria?

Volvieron a mirarse, y la campana sonó, los estudiantes se dispersaron a sus clases correspondientes

"Tú te lo pierdes, Anderson. Solo lo digo. Ya sabes dónde encontrarme si cambias de opiión. Hasta luego chicos" Ella se alejó, meneando las caderas con su falda de Cheerios. Mercedes la siguió en silencio, dejando a Kurt con el nuevo badboy

"Y-yo debería ir a clase" Kurt murmuró en voz baja

"A donde vas?" Blaine le siguió

"Inglés. ¿Tú?"

"Uh.. Tengo que ir al baño..."Blaine murmuró avergonzado

Kurt paró y miró al suelo. "¿Estás bien?" preguntó, sabiendo que Blaine estaba luciendo una furiosa erección

"Mmmm, no realmente. Y te culpo a tí, Hummel" Blaine suspiró, y volvió esa mirada lujuriosa en sus ojos

"¿Y-yo? ¿Q-qué hice?"

Blaine se acercó, a pulgadas de distancia "Me pones caliente. Ahora, tengo que ir a cuidar... Un problema... Ya sabes porqué" retrocedió guiñando un ojo. "Hablamos luego" y se escabulló al baño más cercano.

_Maldita sea. Va a ser un largo día._ Kurt corrió a Inglés.

...

"Está bien. Clase, hoy vamos a hacer un trabajo de literatura de la novela ORGULLO Y PREJUICIO. Emparejaros. Trabajaréis con vuestro compañero hasta la prueba final, que será en tres semanas"

La puerta se abrió de golpe, y toda la clase levantó la vista.

Blaine se puso de pie, incómodo, cambiando su peso, con su chaqueta sobre el brazo

"Me alegro de verle de nuevo, Sr. Anderson" hizo la Sra. Halston "Tome asiento"

Blaine se dirigió hacia su asiento al lado de Kurt

Kurt lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos

"Saca una foto, durará más tiempo precioso" dijo Blaine con su sonrisa pelicular.

_¿Debería hacerlo?_ Pensó

Cogió su teléfono, y le sacó una foto y sonrió.

Empezaron a trabajar juntos en silencio.

* * *

**SPOILERS CAP. 6**

_"Quiero besarte, Kurt"_

_El aliento de Blaine en sus labios... Sentía que se le había salido el corazón del pecho. Oh, dios mío_


	6. Partners

Lo siento por haber tardado! Iba a actualizar ayer, pero desde anteayer me saltaba un error siempre que enctraba al Manage Stories, impidiéndome actualizar antes :( Pero ya pude entrar, y ya estoy aquí :) Espero que os guste!

Y no me odieis! No es mi historia je

TRADUCCIÓN AL ESPAÑOL.

Historia:** I Have Been Changed**

Escrito por:** Charleygyrl**

_Glee no me pertecene. Esta historia es una traducción, la autora es **Charleygyrl**_

* * *

Blaine y Kurt terminaron trabajando juntos (¿Quién lo hubiera pensado?)

Kurt estaba realmente nervioso. ¿Cómo trabajar en el proyecto podría afectar a su... relación con Blaine? ¿Se comportarían cómo simples conocidos? ¿O... amigos?

Sea lo que sea...

Kurt se sentía increíblemente intrigado por la piel de Blaine, y su voz baja, que parecía que tiraba de Kurt.

A Kurt le encantaba.

No se cansaba de Blaine.

Su sonrisa. Sus rizos oscuros y deseables (y oh dios, Kurt quería tirar de ellos con sus manos). Sus músculos definidos. Dios, hasta sus ojos.

Esos increíbles y profundos ojos color ámbar.

Todo sobre él es increíble.

**...**

Blaine, a menudo, pasaba innumerables horas pensando en Kurt. Su piel de porcelana suave, cómo un ángel. Sus ojos, que Blaine se podría perder en ellos cuando los miraba. Sus suaves y perfectamente besables labios, conseguían perderlo también.

Pero ellos no tenían ni idea de los pensamientos del otro.

**...**

"Llamo a Blaine o no lo llamo..." Kurt estaba sentado en su cama, debatiendo. Cogiendo una y otra vez el teléfono, decidiéndose si debe o no llamar a Blaine. Sí, es cierto que necesitaban iniciar su proyecto. Después de todo, eran compañeros. Tenían que empezar, ya que tenían un plazo de tres semanas

_Ok, a la mierda_. Kurt pensó_. Vamos allá._

Marcó

Sonó dos veces antes de que un Blaine frustrado y enfadado respondiera "¿Qué?"

"Um, hola. Blaine? Soy K-"

"Kurt"

Kurt notó el cambio en su voz inmediatamente. _Hmm, interesante_

"S-sí. Estaba pensando, uh, podríamos t-tal vez ir empezando nuestro p-proyecto esta noche"

"¿Ésta noche?"

"Sí o, um, n-no. No tiene que se esta noche..." Kurt quería darse una patada a sí mismo por la tartamudez

"Voy a estar. ¿En tu casa?" Blaine dijo, con un tono de desesperación en su voz

"S-sí". Kurt le dió su dirección "Te veré cuando lleges Blaine"

"Sip. Hasta pronto"

_Click._

_Wow, fue fácil..._

**_..._**

Kurt se preparó. 20 minutos más tarde oyó el timbre de la puerta y prácticamente corrió por las escaleras, bajándolas de dos en dos. El corazón le iba a salir del pecho. Abrió la puerta demasiado rápido, y ahí estaba Blaine, fumando.

"Hola preciosa" Dijo

"¿Puedes apagar esa cosa? Mi padre me mataría si se entera que estabas fumando por aquí!" Kurt dijo crizando sus brazos sobre su pecho

"Me gusta cuando eres agresivo y exigente" dijo Blaine, poniendo el cigarrillo detrás de la oreja.

"Uh-huh. Entra." Le dije, manteniendo la puerta abrierta. _Genial, ahora huele a humo..._

Blaine entró y miró a su alrededor. "Bonito lugar" Blaine miró las fotos en la pared y encima de la chimenea. _Hay un montón de fotos de la familia, _pensó alegrremente

"Gracias. Entonces... ¿dónde están tus cosas? ¿Tus notas?" Kurt preguntó

"Voy a tomar notas sobre tí" respondió Blaine

"Blaine, ¿está todo bien?" Kurt lo miró a los ojos ámbar-miel, preocupado

"Problemas familiares" Blaine se encogió de hombros, mirando hacia atrás

"Ok... Vamos a estudiar" Kurt empezó a subir las escaleras

"¿A estudiar Kur..? Deaaaaaaaaacuerdo" Blaine lo siguió con la mirada fija en el culo de Kurt

"Deja de mirarme el culo, Anderson" dijo Kurt, aún balanceando las caderas

Blaine siguió sonriendo con descaro, sin apartar la mirada del culo de Kurt.

"Así que... ¿qué parte hacemos cada uno?" dijo Kurt, nervioso, cogiendo su cuaderno y un lápiz

"Bueno, me imaginé que te gustaba la parte superior... así que... lo haremos arriba primero. Entonces es mi turno" Blaine miró a Kurt con lujuria

_Mierda. Mierda. Mierda! ¿Como lo sabe? Espera, dí algo! _Kurt pensó mientras su cara se volvía a un color rojo intenso "Y-yo, me refiero al proyecto..."

"Sí, el proyecto de hacerte grita-"

"VALE. El trabajo de INGLÉS, Blaine" Kurt estaba ahora con un color carmesí

Puso los ojos en blanco "Ya sé lo que quieres decir, magnífico." Sonrió con malicia "Sólo quería verte sonrojar. Es sexy"

_Dios... Esto nos va a llevar muuuucho tiempo._ pensó Kurt

**...**

Durante la siguiente hora, más o menos, estaban mirándose de vez en cuando mientras trabajaban. A Blaine le encantaba la forma en la que Kurt se mordía el labo interior cuando estaba pensando. La forma en que la mano escribía notas en su cuaderno. Y cuando Kurt pensaba que Blaine no le estaba mirando, le observó lamiéndose los labios. Kurt, no lo podía negar, se ponía duro pensando en la imagen de Blaine haciendo eso. Kurt se movió incómodo en su cama, y salió de su sueño de los labios de Blaine en su polla.

Blaine se dio cuenta de sus movimientos "Nervioso preciosa?"

"N-no. ¿P-porqué?"

"No tienes porqué estar nervioso a mi alrededor..." Blaine susurró, poniendo su mano en el muslo de Kurt, rozándolo suavemente. La respiración de Kurt desapareció, y se sintió mareado. De repente, Blaine estaba a dos centímetros de su cara. Olía a humo y colonia.

"Quiero besarte, Kurt"

El aliento de Blaine en sus labios... Sentía que se le había salido el corazón del pecho. _Oh, dios mío_

Y en ese precioso momento, sonó el teléfono móvil.

_Maldita sea. Acaba de aruinar el momento..._

Kurt suspiró, disgustado.

* * *

**SPOILER CAP. 7**

_"¿Qué estás haciendo con mi teléfono, Blaine?" saltó de la cama, abalanzándose hacia él agitando los brazos_

_"Hmm... Creo que sería interesante ver tus mensajes" Blaine decía mientras se movía "Son las 5:49 por cierto"_

_Kurt estaba entrando en pánico. Va a encontrar la conversación entre Mercedes y yo, mierda. Pensó_


	7. Fucking Cockblocks!

Bueno, tenía un texto largo y todo escrito, pero se fue la luz y la jodí todo :( Bueno, era dar las gracias a todos vuestros reviews, tanto en ésta historia cómo en la que empecé a traducir (la secuela) de '**McKinley meets Reformed Badboys**', de verdad, muchísimas gracias :3

Y también decir que tengo algunas ideas para hacer una nueva historia, pero mía (así cómo '**Lo que nadie pensaría**', pero mejor jaja ya que esa historia fui inventandola mientras la publicaba, no tenía una idea fija ni nada), no traducción. Ya que no quiero ni publicar ni muy seguido (porque me quedo sin capítulos luego) ni tampoco tardar mucho, y entonces me aburro, y empiezo a leer más y más historias, y aún estoy pensando en traducir otras más (encontré una historia que actualmente tiene 111 capítulos, es _asdfghjkl_, y aún voy por el capítulo 40 jajaja), pero bueno, ya miraré. Depende si me va bien con la historia que quiero inventar. No sé si la haré o la publicaré, ya que me gustaría antes escribirla por la mitad o entera, para hacerme la idea y todo y tener todo por si en el futuro pasa algo, ya que no me gustaría nada abandonar la historia :(

Y bueeeeno, ya que estoy, doy un adelanto no? Todo esperabais por el beso, y estaréis cagándoos en todo cuando los interrumpieron. Pero bueno, en el próximo capítulo ya teneis un besito... O dos... O más... ;) Bueno bueno, soy muy buena con este pequeño adelanto, yo no lo sabía, no debería deciroslo, pero jo, no me aguanto ni yo JAJAJAJA

Un beso! Disfrutad de la lectura :) Y lo siento por si hay fallos en algunas frases

.

.

.

.

.

TRADUCCIÓN AL ESPAÑOL.

Historia:** I Have Been Changed**

Escrito por:** Charleygyrl**

_Glee no me pertecene. Esta historia es una traducción, la autora es **Charleygyrl**_

* * *

_Papá_

Su pantala se iluminó

"Hola, papá. ¿Que pasa?" Kurt contestó totallemte frustrado

Blaine se recompuso, se puso de pie y miró a su alrededor. Contemplando los carteles y imágenes en la pared y cómoda. Se detuvo cuando miró las diferentes cremas para la piel de Kurt perfectamente alineadas.

"Sí papá, estoy estudiando con un amigo. No, no papá. No hay comidas gritas o hamburgesas grasientas. Papá... tu corazón... NO. Os veré cuando lleguéis a casa. Oh, ok. A las 6? Ok, te veo a tí y a Carole pronto. Uh-huh. Yo también te quiero, adiós papá" con un gemido exasperado se dejó caer sobre su cama, cerrando los ojos.

"Era tu padre, ¿no?"

"Sí, ¿qué hora es?" preguntó Kurt frotándose los ojos

"Um, espera..." Blaine miró el teléfono de Kurt sobre la cama y lo cogió. Sonrió ante lo que vio.

"Wow. Realmente me hiciste caso sobre sacarme la foto, ya veo..." bajo la voz

Silencio

"¿Qué estás haciendo con mi teléfono, Blaine?" saltó de la cama, abalanzándose hacia él agitando los brazos

"Hmm... Creo que sería interesante ver tus mensajes" Blaine decía mientras se movía "Son las 5:49 por cierto"

Kurt estaba entrando en pánico. _Va a encontrar la conversación entre Mercedes y yo, mierda_. Pensó

"Espera" levantó un dedo cuando Kurt intentaba coger su teléfono "Veo una conversación bastante detallada entre tú y un tal 'Cedes'. Hmmm... muuuuuy interesante Kurt... Aww, Piensas en mí mucho?" se echó a reír con los ojos muy abiertos "Ok, sí, y mucho"

Silencio

Kurt se levantó, cerró los ojos con fuerza y se regañó mentalmente por no borrar los mensajes

Un par de manos fuertes se apoderaron de la cintura de Kurt, y éste abrió los ojos, encontrándose con la mirada fija de Blaine en sus ojos

"¿Piensas en mí mucho, Kurt?" su dulce y sexy sonrisa se extendió sobre su cara

"Demasiado" Kurt susurró... _Mierda! ¿ACABO DE DECIR ESO EN VOZ ALTA?_

"Mmm... ¿Me quiéres? ¿Quiéres que me incline hacia a tí y te folle hasta que estés gritando mi nombre, Kurt?"

"¿Porqué sigues diciendo mi nombre?"

"Kuuuuuuurt..." gruñó con voz sexy "¿Te refieres a eso?"

Kurt sientió que su cuerpo estaba, de brazos a pies, con la piel de gallina, y se estremeció.

"¿Tienes frío, Kurt?" Blaine sonrió, y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Kurt

"Hey? Kurt! Ya estamos en casa!"

_MATE!_

Kurt se echó hacia atrás, sorprendido

"Malditos cockblocks..." Blaine gruñó alejándose de Kurt

"Oye chico..." Burt se detuvo en la puerta de la habitación sonriendo. Sus ojos se posaron en Blaine "Hey... Blaine, no? ¿Cómo está tu moto?"

"Está bien. Kurt, eh, nos vemos más tarde?" Miró directamente a Kurt

Kurt oyó un golpe de la puerta principal, miró a su padre

"Estudiar?"

"Sí, papá" suspiró, dejándose caer en su cama

"Hijo, él es... Bueno... Diferente a tus amigos del club glee" Buert se dio cuenta

"Mh-hmmm..."

"Huele a tabaco, Kurt" dijo sin rodeos "¿Fuma?"

"Sí, papá. Pero que yo recierde, yo **no **fumo. Y no voy a empezar ahora" Puso su cuaderno y lápiz en la mesilla de noche

"Hmm.. Ok, ten cuidado, hijo" Burt se frotó la parte posterior de su cabeza calva y bostezó "Vamos a cenar"

A lo largo de la cena, Kurt estaba totalmente distraído. Cockblocks de mierda, Kurt suspiró, pensando en lo que había sucedido en su habitación antes.

_Ok. Está decidido. Ya lo verá mañana. ¿Quiére jugar? Yo también sé. Sólo espera, Blaine Anderson._

O eso creía...

* * *

**SPOILER CAP. 8**

_Kurt caminó por los pasillos, con todas las miradas sobre él. Y sabía porqué._

_Su corazón latía con fuerza en el pecho, y sus manos sudororsas sugetaban la mochila colgada en su hombro derecho. Se dirigió a su armario y cogió sus libros._

_Se escuchaban susurros detrás de él, y él simplemente sonrió_


	8. Leather Bad-Ass!

_**Candy Criss:** Blaine.. Es Blaine JAJAJA Ya verás ya verás jij :3_

TRADUCCIÓN AL ESPAÑOL.

Historia:** I Have Been Changed**

Escrito por:** Charleygyrl**

_Glee no me pertecene. Esta historia es una traducción, la autora es **Charleygyrl**_

* * *

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

El sonido de la alarma despertó a Kurt, agotado mientras golpeaba al despertador. 06:30

_Mierda. Escuela de nuevo._

_Escuela._

_ESCUELA._

_Blaine._

Kurt abrió los ojos y prácticamente saltó de la cama. Él decidió tomar una ruta diferente.

¿Blaine quiere? Ok. ¿Quiére jugar? Yo puedo hacer eso. No sabe en lo que se ha metido...

Rebuscó en su armario hasta que encontró lo que estaba buscando.

Se duchó, se vistió y salió a las 7:15

**...**

Kurt caminó por los pasillos, con todas las miradas sobre él. Y sabía porqué.

Su corazón latía con fuerza en el pecho, y sus manos sudororsas sugetaban la mochila colgada en su hombro derecho. Se dirigió a su armario y cogió sus libros.

Se escuchaban susurros detrás de él, y él simplemente sonrió

A una distancia, puso a ver a sus amigos de glee acercándose, riendo y sonriendo, como siempre.

_Que empiece el espectáculo_. Kurt respiró hondo

"Oh dios... Mio... Kurt?" Mercedes lo miró de arriba a abajo. Estaba vestido de cuero completamente. Pantalones de cuero ajustados perfectamente a sus caderas y piernas. Llevaba una camisa blanca con cuello en V, abrazando claramente sus bíceps. Tenía el pelo peinado en forma de pinchos. Una cadena que colgaba del bolsillo de los pantalones de cuero, conectado a su cinturón negro

No hacía falta decir que parecía un chico malo.

Un badass en eso.

"¿Porqué este cambio de moda, chico blanco?" Mercedes parecía confundida

Kurt no hizo caso a su pregunta, "Cambio de corazón" fue todo lo que dijo, evitando su mirada.

Cedes levantó una ceja "Se trata del nuevo badass, ¿verdad Kurt?"

Kurt estaba en silencio. Quinn soltó un bufido

Santana se acercó "Maldita seeeeea, señorita Hummel!"

"¿Qué?"

Ella miró a su atuendo con una sonrisa. Se volvió a Mercedes "¿Blaine?"

"Mmm-hmm..." dijo Mercedes, a sabiendas.

"Chicos, callad! Sólo es un cambio de corazón!" Kurt susurró

"Sí, cambio de corazón de mi culo! Creo que él quiere esos pantalones ajustados de cuero!" Santana chilló "No soy estúpida, porcelana" ella puso los ojos en blanco

"Dios, Santana, CÁLLATE"

"Está bien. Lo que sea. Sólo asegúrate de enviarme una copia del vídeo" comentó mientras se miraba las uñas

**...**

Kurt se paseó por la clase justo cuando el timbre sonó, y ahora, sus compañeros le estaban mirando con curiosidad y totalmente asombrados. Kurt se dejó caer en su asiento.

"Clase en el laboratorio hoy ¿Quén está emocionado?"

La clase gimió al unísono

_BANG!_

La puerta se abrió de golpe

Blaine caminó hacia la profersora, y parecía que alguien le había dado una patada en sus partes. Le entregó su pase del pasillo y le dije "Estoy en tu clase ahora, al parecer"

La maestra le hizo un gesto a un asiento, y fue a sentarse

Kurt fue golpeado en la cara con el olor de Blaine

_Maldita sea Blaine, me estoy muriéndo aquí!_ Tosió. Y Kurt notó que podía sentir que Blaine se lo estaba comiendo con los ojos.

Kurt miró inocentemente "Oh, hey Blaine. ¿Porqué estás tan jodidamente cabreado?" dijo con voz áspera

"Yo.. yo.. Oh, espera, ¿QUÉ?..." blaine farfulló. Sus ojos miraron de arriba a bajo el cuerpo de Kurt

Y se quedó sin habla

"¿Qué paasa Blaaaaaaaaiiiiine? ¿El gato te ha comido la lengua?" sonrió maliciosamente

"Mmmmm, sóolo espera, Hummel. Voy a volver más tarde" dijo Blaine, murmurando la útlima parte "Tu... Sólo... Espera"

_PREMIO GORDO!_

"Espero qué, Anderson?" Kurt se acercó más y le susurró al oído a Blaine.

Renaudó la clase

**...**

_¿Qué pasó allí? _Kurt estaba en el baño, tratando de despertarse mojándose la cara con el agua fría.

_Supongo que a Blaine le gusta micambio de apariencia. _Kurt pensó. Oyó cerrarse la pierta del baño, seguramente alguién que entró. Pero escucha que se queda inmovilizado _ ¿Qué..?_

Antes de que pudiera darse la vuelta, un par de manod fuertes le agarró por las caderas, mostránsole su erección

"Oh.." Kurt se quedó sin aliento, en estado de shock, levantando la vista con su ronstro mojado, y sí, oh dios... Blaine lo miraba por el espejo, con los ojos llenos de... Totalmente, no tenía sentido ninguno...

"No es justo. Me estás tomando demasiado el pelo. Ahora, no hay ningún puto cockblocks, y eres mío" gruñó

Kurt se dió la vuelta. Quedando mirando los ojos miel ámbar, que tenían un tono más oscuro, y se quedó en silencio un minuto. Finalmente habló "Así que, tómame Anderson"

Blaine se acerdó más y respondió "_Gracias a dios..._" y estrelló sus labios contra los de Kurt, y sus manos agarraron la estrecha cintura de Kurt. Las manos de Kurt tiraba de sus rizos desesperadamente.

Tanta desesperación, deseo y necesidad.

Kurt gimió y envolvió una de sus piernas alrededor de Blaine. Blaine lo levantó hacia arriba y lo puso sobre el fregadero, gimiendo en la boca de Kurt. La lengua de Blaine lamió el labio inferior, pedía entrada. Kurt, sin dudarlo absolutamente, respondió rápidamente"

"Tan... caliente... oooh, Kuuuurt..." se quedó sin saliente, apretando su erección en la entrepierna de Kurt

"Que és lo... q-qué me quieres h-hacer, Blaine? Te dejaré hacer lo que quieras" tartamudeó, mordisqueando el punto de pulso de Blaine, lo que le hizo un quejido por su parte. Kurt continuó con los besos por debajo de su mandíbula, a lo largo de su cuello, y en su oreja.

"Puedo chupartela bastante hasta que... oh, mierda... dios... entonces, una y otra vez, te follaría hasta que no pudieses respirar" dijo Blaine con voz áspera

Kurt le sacó la camisa, y sus dedos rozaron suavemente la espalda de Blaine "Y no serías capaz de andar... oh, mierda, mierda, Kurtttttt..." Blaine lo besó con firmeza, lenguas chocando, dientes chocando y las uñas de Kurt clavándose en la eslada de Blaine. Agarrando el redondo y flexible culo de Blaine. El calor de su estómago hizo que empezara a temblar y estremecerse con cada toque de Blaine "Blaaaaaiiiiineeeee, oh dios..."

Blaine siguió frotando ambar erecciones, jadeando sin aliente "Así, está c-cerca, vamos Kurt..."

Kurt ahora gemía más fuerte cuando se sintió duro otra vez "Mierda Blaine..." Kurt susurró

_¿Esto es posible?_ pensó Kurt. Él chupó la lengua de Blaine, con ganas de más. Más. A pesar de que ya sentía humedad en sus calzoncillos

Blaine mordisqueó y lamió el cuello de Kurt, y cuando Kurt chullló, _ohmalditaseasAHÍBLAINE_, sabía que había encontrado el lugar de Kurt, morder el cuello justo debajo de la oreja le haría grutar. "BLAAAAAINEEEEEEE..." prácticamente gritó, tirando de su pelo de nuevo

Blaine se perdió. Sus caderas se sacudieron y se estrelló contra Kurt, corriéndose con fuerza "Ohhhhh , Kuuuuuuuuurt..."

Kurt llegó de nuevo, jadeándo, y los dos sudando

"Y así es cómo dices mi nombre, Anderson..." dijo Kurt, bajando del lavabo.

* * *

**SPOILER CAP. 9**

_Kurt lo miró boquabierto "¿En serio? ¡¿BLAINE?!"_

_"¿Qué? Siempre necesito un cigarrillo después de tener un orgas-"_


	9. Finnterruption

TRADUCCIÓN AL ESPAÑOL.

Historia:** I Have Been Changed**

Escrito por:** Charleygyrl**

_Glee no me pertecene. Esta historia es una traducción, la autora es **Charleygyrl**_

* * *

"Oh, dios mío, Kurt..." Blaine lamió perezosamente el oído de Kurt. Kurt todavía estaba tratando de recuperar la compostura y estabilizar su respiración

"Eso... fue... intenso..."

"Sí" Blaine estubo de acuerdo, dando un paso atrás ajustandose ahora sus mojado y pegajoso pantalón

Kurt saltó e hizo lo mismo, sonrojándose

Blaine pasó una mano por sus rizos, y miró al suelo "Así que, um..."

_Incómodo_

Kurt se acercó a él y le sonrió "Hacía mucho calor, Anderson. Estás caliente" envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Blaine, bajando lentamente hasta el culo de Blaine y apretándolo con firmeza

Blaine gimió "Gracioso..."

"Mmmm.. Pero te encanta, no mientas" dijo entre el cuello de Blaine

De repente, alguien estaba golpeando la puerta del baño y gritando furiosamente

"Oh, mierda"

"Joder"

Se miraron uno al otro, sabiendo que Blaine había cerrado la puerta con llave, y de hecho, seguían encerrados. Blaine corrió hacia la pierta, miró a Kurt y la abrió

Kurt miró al enfurecido _Finn Hudson._

_Mierda_. Kurt se volvió y se lavó las manos, evitando la mirada de su hermanastro

"Amigo! ¿Qué coño Kurt?" entró, pasando junto a Blaine

Blaine se encogió de hombros, dejando que la puerta se cerrase de nuevo, se acercó a ellos y sacó un cigarrido, encendiéndolo y soplando el humo

Kurt lo miró boquabierto "¿En serio? ¡¿BLAINE?!"

"¿Qué? Siempre necesito un cigarrillo después de tener un orgas-"

Kurt puso la palma de su mano en la boca de Blaine, éste le miró con los ojos abiertos "Mmmfph?!"

"_Cállate Blaine_" Kurt murmuró

Blaine movió sus triangulares y gruesas cejas oscuras

Finn terminó y fue a lavarse las manos, pero se detuvo bruscamente cuando vio a Blaine fumando "Amigo! No se puede fumar en la escuela!"

"VALE. Voy para fuera, _frankenteen_" Blaine lo apagó

"¿Porqué estaba cerrada la puerta?" Finn cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, con una mirada de suficiencia en su rostro

"Me tengo que ir..." Kurt respondió corriendo hacia la puerta

"Kurt! Espera!"

Kurt huyó por el pasillo y se detivo cuando escuchó una voz ronca bastante famiiliar. Se volvió y vio a Blaine algo desconcertado "Precioso, ¿qué te pasa?" extendió la mano acariciando los bíceps de Kurt

"Nada Anderson, déjalo" Kurt advirtió

"¿Miedo de que te haya gustado demasiado?" Blaine se burló, chasqueando su lengua

Está claro que Kurt estaba distraído, una vez más. Los ojos de Kurt casi salen "No puedo creer que estemos teniendo ésta conversación..."

"Dime si quieres repetirlo, chico magnífico. Me tengo que ir" Blaine pasó junto a él, haciendo que sus brazos se tocaran a propósito. Kurt sintió una chispa a través de él.

Lo que él no sabía era si Blaine sintió la misma chispa.

...

Kurt se acercó a su Navigator, evitando las miradas groseras de los demás alumnos.

Blaine se sentó a horcajadas sobre su bicicleta.

_Volverá... Con el tiempo._

Blaine suspiró y salió a toda velocidad

* * *

**SPOILERS CAP. 10**

_"Dime algo, ¿porqué actuaste como... un chico malo? ¿Porqué llevaste todo ese cuero ese día Kurt? Quiero decir, era sexy, pero... ¿cuál era la razón? Era muy diferente."_

_"Te quería a TÍ, Blaine... Quería..." murmuró_


	10. Cheerio practice, or not?

TRADUCCIÓN AL ESPAÑOL.

Historia:** I Have Been Changed**

Escrito por:** Charleygyrl**

_Glee no me pertecene. Esta historia es una traducción, la autora es **Charleygyrl**_

* * *

Era un cálido y soleado Jueves, y Kurt estaba en la práctica con los cheerios. Haciendo cabriolas con su uniforme, bromeando con Mercedes. Kurt _parecía feliz_. Pero nadie sabía cómo se sentía realmente. Echaba mucho de menos los besos de Blaine, la forma que le tocaba, la forma que dice su nombre, el olor de Blaine... Sus ojos...

Blaine ha estado faltando a clase estos últimos días, toda la semana en realidad. Kurt estaba bastante despistado en clases, en vez de estudiar, pasaba todo el tiempo haciendo garabatos en su cuaderno. Se sentía solo. Su familia (bueno, su padre mejor dicho) se dió cuenta de el gran cambio de ánimo de su hijo, pero nunca le preguntó porqué.

No hacía falta decir que Kurt volvió a los cheerios otra vez. Volviendo a ser el inocente cheerio número 1 gay en el McKinley.

Kurt estaba experimentando una mezcla de emociones. _Es tan sexy para conseguir a gualquier chica guapa, no se fijaría en mí en absoluto. Pero, ¿y si sólo está jugando conmigo? ¿Y si no soy lo que espera? Quiero ser todo lo que él quiera. _Kurt negó con la cabeza _¿Qué pasa si yo quiero más? ¿Qué pasa si yo quiero más que él? No, no, no. Sólo ha sido una maldita y muy buena... diversión?_

Mercedes seguía calentando, y Kurt le dijo "Cedes, vuelvo ahora"

"Ok" ella respiraba con dificultad

Kurt se retiró y se dirigió al baño. Comenzó a tararear una melodía mientras cogía laca para el pelo, y se detuvo mirándose en el espejo al darse cuenta de que tenía unas marcas negras debajo de sus ojos, y se dió cuenta de lo poco que estaba durmiendo

_Genial_. Kurt resopló. _Al menos mi pelo se ve más o menos deciente._

"Me veo como una mierda" dijo, sin hablar con nadie en particular

De repente, Kurt saltó, asustado con el sonido de la puerta abrirse

Y entró un Blaine Anderson muy cabreado, dando un puñetazo en la pared "Mierda!" escupió

Kurt lo miró asombrado. Si respiración se enganchó

Y ahí estaba otra vez. Ese maldito silencio, que siempre ocurre cuando Blaine Anderson entrba a alguna habitación

Blaine se volvió y miró a Kurt, la ira y irritación de su cara se trasformó rápidamente en una cara de preocupación y satisfacción (O al menos eso le parecía a Kurt)

"Blaine?"

"Hola preciosa" murmuró, viéndose la mano que se le estaba formando un hematoma importante "Te ves... bien" añadió. Blaine corrió el lavabo más lejano a Kurt

Kurt resopló "Alucinante..."

Blaine le miró confundido "¿Qué?"

El miró al suelo, arrastrando los pies bastante incómodo.

"¿Pása algo malo bebé?" Blaine levantó una ceja

"Si, Blaine, estoy jodidamente fantástico" dijo cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, con una mueca.

"Si no estás satisfecho no es culpa mía, bebé" sonrió con picardía

"En realidad lo es, cariño" Kurt susurró tímidamente

Blaine se acercó y lo arrinconó "¿Entonces porqué siempre me alejas?" murmuró al oído de Kurt

Kurt no decía nada.

"¿Y bien?" Blaine lo intentó de nuevo, con los ojos fijos en él

Todavía no decía nada

"¿Qué pasa, Kurt?"

"¿Porqué desapareciste? Tú... tú te fuiste, Blaine, por unos días... ¿Qué he hecho? ¿Qué pasó?" Kurt sonaba procupado, cogió la mano del chico malo

"No es nada. Tú no hiciste nada Kurt. Tengo mis propios problemas" Se encogió de hombros, sin parecer preocupado

Pero Kurt podía ver a través de él

"Yo también te he echado de menos princesa. Pero tenías mi número"

"¿Qué?" Kurt tartamudeó, sus mejillas se ruborizaron "Nunca dije que te hubiese echado de menos!"

"Lo sé, pero lo sabes. Es obvio, no te ves feliz. ¿Cierto?"

"Tienes razón. No soy feliz" Kurt se encogió de hombros

"Dime algo, ¿porqué actuaste como... un chico malo? ¿Porqué llevaste todo ese cuero ese día Kurt? Quiero decir, era sexy, pero... ¿cuál era la razón? Era muy diferente."

"Te quería a TÍ, Blaine... Quería..." murmuró

"¿Querías qué, magnífico?" Blaine tarareó

"Quería que estubieras dentro de mí" Kurt dijo, ahora mirando a sus pies, con un intenso rubor en sus mejillas

"Yo te quería igual Kurt. Pero tu vistiéndote como un chico malo, era tan duro... Y no pude contenerme a tí"

Las mejillas de Kurt estaban en llamas "Todavía quiero más..."

Blaine estaba desesperado ahora "Pues cógeme, Hummel" Los labios de Blaine estaban a centímetros de los de Kurt. Y él podía sentir el aliento de Blaine. "Eres tan... tan perfecto, Kurt... Jodidamente perfecto"

Kurt gimió "Mira quién habla..."

Ellos fueron interrumpidos por el teléfono

Blaine cogió el teléfono de su bolsilla de la chaqueta de cuero, manteniendo su mirada en Kurt. Lo sacó y respondió "Más vale que sea una emergencia" gruñó "Eh, eh... Ok... Claro... Sí, estaré allí en 10 minutos... Sí... Adiós" Blaine colgó con una irritación inmensa

"¿Quién era?" Kurt preguntó nerviosamente, mirando su uniforme arrugado

"Deberías ir a hacer tus volteretas, Kurt..."

"¿Y qué si no quiero? ¿Qué pasa si quiero quedarme contigo, Blaine?" Kurt tomó su rostro

"¿Quedarte conmigo? ¿P-porqué?" Blaine tartamudeó

"Yo tengo que saberlo, y tú descubrirlo" Kurt sonrió tímidamente


End file.
